The Whispers
by twihard-vampire2
Summary: Bella is a 16 year old girl who can see spirits. The Cullens vampires adopt Bella. & from there things get strange.
1. The Greeting

**Well hey guys. As you know, this is my first fanfic. I've been reading tons of stories but never got the guts to write one myself. I finally have made one. Yes, i know this chapter is very very short. But, as I write more, i will make them larger and put into more detail. Go Ahead Read it.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the Twilight saga, their characters, or even the word Twilight.**

* * *

Bam. Just Like That. I was born. It was my mother's dream. She called it "Renee's Fantasy" , to have the perfect child. I was here first, and only kid. I guess I was the best. My name is Bella. Bella Swan.

My mother always told me "Honey, you're so special and you don't even know it." I never really understood her. Until, she revealed the secret. I come from a what you can say, "gifted" family. I see dead people. Creepy right? I really never knew how to help these spirits or how to get them to cross over, as my mom says.

My mother died when I was 10 years old. I never really had a father figure in my life. Except my mom's ex-boyfriend Phil, who used to beat me. Would that count? You see, my biological father, Charlie, left when I was born. My mother would always tell me," He's such an asshole for leaving me with our beautiful child." So, when my mother died, I was in and out of foster homes.

Until, one day some family decided to adopt me. The Cullens. Seemed like a nice family. The man that came to pick me up, Carlisle, had blond hair, big golden eyes, and he wore a nice white dress shirt with a baby blue vest. His wife, Esme, had dark brown hair. She has golden eyes too. What seemed like hours we finally made it to the Cullens house.

I met my new "brothers and sisters". Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They all seemed to have golden eyes.

Well, now in the present day. I've been living with the Cullens for 4 months now. But, they seem a little strange. I never see them eating. Also, when I go to bed. I have this strange feeling like I'm alone. As if, everyone left. In the mornings I try to wake up earliest, but they all seem to be up. One day, I came home from school and I had enough of this.

I took Carlisle's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Okay, listen. These past 4 months have been kind of weird living with you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because I never see any of you eating, sleeping, and none of you go out in the su-"

My sentence dropped short as I gazed into Carlisle's eyes. When I would have thought when I first seen him his eyes were gold. Now as I look at him amazed, his eyes are black.

" Uh, Carlisle? Have you ever had contacts?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because, when I first met you, you had gold eyes. You've had gold eyes since the day I met you. But, now you have black eyes?"

"Bella, you on something? My eyes always have and always will be black."

" Carlisle, I know what I seen."

Suddenly, I felt something creep up over me. I turned around in a flash, and to my surprise no one was there.

"Carlisle, I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

" I need you to believe me when I say this. Okay, here I go. I can see…spirits. As in, dead people." Carlisle looked at me like I had stakes in my head. That's when I felt it. A hand slightly touched me, and left me feeling cold.

* * *

**Well, here it is. My Story. Hoped you like'd it. And like i said before, pleasee be honest. Other Very very popular authors are : Venominmyblood & Oriana De La Rose. They Are awesome story writers. I love their stories & i bet you will too. **

**P.S Please Please Review ! If you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever, just please REVIEW. ESP. if you liked it because i will update FASTER.**


	2. The Begining Of The Signs

**Well, heres the second chapter ! I honestly think this chapter is wayy better then the first. I put alot of work into this i guess. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, Their characters, or even the word TWILIGHT. Heehee :D**

* * *

"Bella, is everything alright?"

I had the plainest look on my face. I heard something. I felt something.

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!"

I finally heard Carlisle. "What!?"

He looked at me and was startled by my response. I heard something at the door. Whispers.

I slowly walk to the door. Opening it just a crack, and seen Jasper and Alice in the way. "Get out!"

I slammed the door on their faces. "Bella, be nice… I think it's time we've told you."

I turned around and all six of them were there. Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. Edward seemed to be the quietest of the bunch.

"Okay. So what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, FIRST you have to tell everyone else what you told me."

"Oh, we all heard"

I got very jumpy when I heard this voice. Edwards. He barely ever talked while I was there.

"Well, yeah. So its true. I see spirits. As in dead people."

Everyone looked at me like Carlisle did. "What? Is that SO hard to believe?"

"No. It's just we are probably more surprised then how YOU are going to react."

"Well, what are you… _VAMPIRES_? Haha."

"Well, uh. Yeah, we are." Just as I heard those words come out of Carlisles mouth, I Bella Swan, fainted.

* * *

As I stare up into space wondering where I am, I feel another cold breeze on my skin.

I tried to get up but my head hurt so much.

I looked to my right, and seen Alice walking towards me with a bag of ice.

"Alice, what's going on? Why am I on the ground?"

"Bella, you fainted. Remember? When Carlisle told you we were … vampires?"

I felt like I was going to faint again, but I was already on the floor.

"Are you… _really_ a vampire?"

"Yes. We are different from many people. We are one of the few vampire clans. The biggest is the Volturi."

"The Vol- whaty?"

"You'll find out soon. Put this bag of ice over your head and lift up slowly."

I followed her directions and we headed back to the kitchen. I sat down on the rough chair slowly and just started at all of them. They all now seemed to have black eyes.

"So the eye color. Why does it change?"

"You'll find out soon" surprisingly Jasper said that to me.

"Well, I want to know some answers NOW!"

"Okay. Okay, chill. We are vampires."

"Yes I think I know that by now! Go into specifics"

"Well, I was the first. Edward was the first besides me in this family to be changed. Then was my wife, Esme. We found Emmet. He found Rosalie. And so on."

"I see visions… of the future."

Alice said all excited like. I guess Edward read minds. Emmet was very strong. Jasper can control feelings. Esme is the one who shows all the love. I honestly forgot what Rosalie said.

Rosalie doesn't really like me.

"Well, Bella. We've told you. Now it's your turn."

"Well, I come from a "gifted" family. My mom had this gift. My grandmother had this gift. I guess it goes to every first daughter born of the woman who had the gift. It's actually hard to understand. You see, my mother died before I knew how to control this gift. So, these spirits just come out of no where. But, ever since my mom died I haven't been seeing them."

They looked at me and looked very interested. For once, someone who actually believed me.

I only told about a few people. But, these people, my new family, were vampires.

Now I feel less of someone who needs to be the only one hidden.

Suddenly I seen someone next to Jasper. "Uh, Jasper? Who's that next to you?"

"Who?"

"That woman. With orange hair. Green eyes. Wears a fur and is wearing no shoes."

"Carlisle. She just described Victoria."

"Victoria? Whos Victoria?"

"Keep an eye out on your brother. He will be gone soon."

That whisper. It came from _her. _And then suddenly, she disappeared.

"Which brother?!"

There was a white board on the fridge. The marker came flying up, and wrote out some words. The words read, "E.D.W.A.R.D."

We all looked at Edward, who seemed not to be paying much attention to anything.

"What are you guys looking at?" At that moment, I seen Victoria again by Edward.

Edward had bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my god! Edward!"

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Don't you see Edward?"

"Yes. He's standing there perfectly."

I run up to Edward and pointed to him.

" Does he LOOK okay? His eyes are bloodshot red!"

I felt someone touch my finger. It was Edwards.

"Get your fingers out of my face. I'm perfectly fine. Get out."

Something about his touch was just… wonderful. I don't know how to explain it.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back

. But, Victoria. She was gone. For now …

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. It just came to me. Please please please review ! Tell your friends about me. Because I am awesome ! Heehee :) At Least 5 reviews & the next chapter will be up!**

**- Majestyy.**


	3. Blood,Venom, & Explainations

**Okay, this my third chapter. & so FAR i think its the best. I've been working very very hard to find out different angles to put this story in. I really dont know where this story is going. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own the Twilight Sag, their Characters, or even the word Twilight. If i did, Jasper(Sexy beastt!) Would be chained up to my bed right now. Lol. I can Dream, right?**

* * *

The only thing I could think about. Edward.

Was he going to be okay? Was Victoria right? Is he going to be _gone _soon?

I think I really like Edward. I mean, he's not technically my brother. He's my foster brother. No blood relation what so ever.

That got me thinking.

Does Edward have blood? Do any of them have blood?

When I touched Edward, he was cold. Freezing cold. Is that what I felt yesterday? His hands on my shoulders?

He wasn't even near me. I was so focused in my thoughts that I blocked everything else out.

"Bella."

I just sat there thinking. I want to get to know Edward a little bit more. I mean, Alice and Jasper are together.

"Bella"

Rosalie and Emmet were together. Then comes Edward. He's never really had a girlfriend before from what I hea-

"Bella!"

"Huh. What happened? Who died?"

To my surprise it was Edward standing at my door calling my name.

"Haha. Im pretty sure if someone died, _YOU'd _be the first to know."

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay, Ms. Attitude. I just came up here to ask you something."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, you know when you freaked out? About me having "bloodshot" eyes? Well, what was that?"

"You don't know what bloodshot eyes are?"

" No, not that! I'm saying WHY did you see that I had bloodshot eyes?"

" Well, like I said before I really don't know much about this whole "seeing" ghosts thing. But, I know a few things. Before my mom died she taught me a few things but I really have to remember"

"Well, start remembering because I will be up here ALL night if I have to"

Edward flashed me a flirty smile. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well, then you better get comfortable."

"Okay then"

Edward said as he flashed me a wink. A few minutes passes by before we said anything, and then I finally remembered something.

"I got it! Ghosts can control how we can see things. We meaning as in people who can see these spirits. So, if Victoria wanted to, she could make me see you dead on the ground but you will actually be standing there alive. That's how the whole thing works. I need to get used to these things. I wish my mother were here to help me."

As soon as I spoke of my mother, tears began to flow down my cheek.

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry. Please? You will make me so sad."

"I'm sorry Edward. I just miss my mother so much."

"Oh come here."

I went to Edward, who then wrapped his hands around me and just held me.

"Oh my god. Edward, why are you so cold?"

"Oh, you will get used to it. Us vampires, have cold skin."

"Well, I think I'm getting more used to it. Edward, how did you become a… you know. Vampire?"

"Well, that sure is a long story."

"I'm all ears"

"Okay. I will tell you on two conditions."

"Okay. What are they?"

"One, you have to stay up to hear the entire story, and two, can we go and move to your bed? This floor is making my ass hurt so much."

I laughed at that last part, but I agreed. Now Edward and I were on my bed so close to each other and I was just listening to him. When he was just six he started getting beat by his father.

"My father didn't really love me much. He would always beat me. One day, when I was 17, he got so pissed off at me. I didn't know what he was going to do, so what I did was ran. I ran to my room and locked the door. I put everything in front of that damn door and he still seemed to manage to get through it.

Once he was in I was doomed. He beat me like there was no tomorrow. He dragged me down the stairs, opened up the front door and threw me down the concrete stairs. Once I was there he yelled to me

"And your ass better never ever come back to this house ever again, you hear me?"

I tried to tell him yes but I only could whisper .

"I said do you fucking hear me?"

I couldn't respond. I smelled the blood coming from my head.

"Son of a fucking bitch! When I ask you something you answer me, damnit!"

He came flying down the stairs, and as soon as he came to whoop me again, a man came literally flying out of no where and pushed my father out of the way.

He then took his hands and ripped my father's head off. I heard screaming and knew it came from my father. The man was Carlisle and he came rushing up to me.

He said "Son, your losing too much blood."

Since I couldn't respond, I mouthed out "help me."

That's when I felt it. It felt like a snake biting me, and I felt the venom. I felt the venom in my blood.

As, I felt the pain, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in a car that I was unfamiliar with.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I tried to say his name, but the pain started again.

"Doctor. Car"- I said it in the lowest whisper.

I couldn't say anything more. "What is your name?"

I whispered "Edward."

"Edward what?"

I tried to say my last name, but I couldn't seem to remember it. I couldn't seem to remember why I was there. Or anything that had happened in my life. I only remembered that my name was Edward.

"Where are we going to" My voice was extremely hoarse.

"We are headed to my place. Edward, I'm going to tell you something right now that you might not believe, but Edward. You are turning into a vampire at this very second."

"What?! Are you saying I'm going to be a… _vampire_?"

I chuckled when I heard him say that.

"It's no joke. You are going to be like me. I will train you to be very calm. But you can NOT let anyone know you are a vampire. I'm going to pretend you are my kid. How old are you son?"

"I don't remember. I think I am 17."

"Well, then 17 it is. You will be 17 for the rest of your life. Oh, and one more thing. Never go out in the sunlight. It will expose us."

Those were the last words I heard before I fainted. From there on I've just been living with Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the gang."

Wow. Such a story. I knew how Edward was feeling. Abandoned.

I feel like that sometimes too. As if, my father never wanted me. He DID leave my mother and I.

Who knows if he is dead or not? His family, that's who. The family I will never be able to meet.

The family who would have loved me.

Thus, I have a long way ahead of me.

Its 11:00 P.M and I am extremely tired.

"So, I guess being a vampire and all you guys never eat or sleep?"

"Never." "Well, then I guess you should be going. I am going to get some sleep."

"Bella, do you mind if I sleep with you?"

"No Edward. Not at all."

I smiled as I drifted off into my dreams.

* * *

**Thus, this chapter ends! Hope you all enjoyed it! I think its the best chapter so FAR. Any suggestions, for where this story is going? If so, leave them in the review! Please, review and i will get the next chapter up and ready soon! I am having this writing energy. Lol. But, im so serious.**

**-Majestyy.**


	4. To Be Or Not To Be

**Fourth Chapter! Sorry, for the wait. It took me THREE tries to find out where this story is going. I'm sorry in advance! You will know why! Read & Enjoy!**

**I might write the DISCLAIMER in my bio. Because writing it in every story is KILLING me. Lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, Their characters, or even the word TWILIGHT. If i did, i would be rich. :D**

I woke up having the strangest feeling of someone lying next to me.

I looked to my left and there he was.

Edward.

Why was Edward next to me?

Oh! That's right.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

" Haha. There's nothing beautiful about morning breath."

I sat up, looked around and noticed something was different.

"Edward, did you change something about my room?"

"Uh, well … Yes. I only moved the bed and a few other things."

"Oh, its okay. It looks great."

"Uh, yeah."

I got up, went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

I looked in the mirror and seen dark circles under my eyes.

"Gross. I look like an old woman."

I got out my cream and rubbed it under my eyes.

"That should do it."

I turned around and,

"AH!"

"Haha. Startled you there didn't I?"

"Edward! What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your beautiful body."

Edward looked at me and bit his lip.

"Oh is that so?"

I said smiling back at him.

Next thing you knew we were interlocking lips.

I just kissed Edward. For the first time.

It was so magical.

We walked to the bed, still lips interlocked and started making out.

I felt his tongue in mine and I lightly sucked.

I didn't want to take it too far.

Edward started pulling my shirt up and I pushed away.

I felt something running down my legs.

SHIT!

I just got my period!

I ran to the bathroom, not knowing what to do.

Should I call Edward and ask him to get me some underwear? Or should I tell him to get Alice?

Nah, I'll just tell him.

I felt extremely embarrassed as I said this.

"Edward…uh, can you go to my dresser and on the top drawer get me a pair of…panties?"

Edward chuckled.

"What? You got your period?"

"Oh my god Edward will you just get me the damn panties!"

I heard him rummaging through my top drawer.

He walked in and seen me.

"My you look even better without your clothes on."

"Hand me the damn underwear!"

"Whoa, we have a serious case of PMS-ing going on."

"Edward!"

I snatched the panties out of his hands.

"Now get out!"

I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom with just a tank top and underwear.

"Don't get erect just yet, horn-ball."

I walked to my dresser and pulled out some baggy sweat pants and pulled them on.

I walked back to the bathroom, got some pills and took them.

When I turned around, Edward was there.

Of course. Just watching me.

"Bella, I know this may sound weird but… would you like to go on a… on a… on a date?"

"Well, let me think about – yes !"

"Good. Tonight? Lets go grab something to bite and then to a movie?"

"Sounds terrific."

We both walked out of the bathroom and before Edward walked out my door we kissed the most passionate kiss.

I cant believe this.

I might be in love with my foster brother.

BUT, we weren't actually related.

Plus, the others are _together. _

Well, I just have to worry about tonight.

What am I going to wear and how am I going to do my hair?

When it comes to that stuff, I'm clueless.

Ah! I know just the person…Alice!

* * *

**Well, yes. I'm soo sorry for the siking you for the "lemon". Haha . I just thought they should actually go on a DATE before they do it. Hehehe . 5 reviews and i'll updatee faster. But, maybe I will just write it anyways. Because I have 4 of my friends reading this, & they are FORCING me to keep writing and dont stop. Fortunatly I Have a life. Haha. Also, check out this website - . I LOVE That website.**

**-Majesty.**


	5. Warnings & Preparations

**Okay guys. I know you might want to be KILLING me right now. I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait. Ive been VERY busy with school and all these other projects I have to do . & also blamee writers block. To be honest with you guys i wrote this story like 2 and a half weeks ago. & the document was all fucked up so it wouldnt let me post it. Therefore, i wrote it OVER again and since I have nothing else to do I'll post it up now. I know many of you may not like my story but thats FINE with me. Those of you who DO like my story thank you very much and i appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Oh & also I maybe writing chapter SIX tonight. Im not so sure if i will finish it tonight but i will at least start it. I know many of my fans have been dieing to read this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, their characters, or even the word TWILIGHT. But then again, Stephanie Meyer doesnt own the word TWILIGHT either ... interesting.. Lol .:)**

* * *

"Alice! I have to tell you something. I'm not sure if you are going to agree with this but please understand me when I say this…"

I bit my lip hard. It tasted like Edward's beautiful lips.

"Bella spit it out already!"

I looked at her, and her eyes were big.

"Well, I kind of have a date … with Edward."

Alice looked at me like I was absolutely out of my mind.

"WHAT?!"

"Alice chill! It's not like we are related anyways. Besides, you and Jasper are together. Rosalie and Emmett are together."

"You DO have a point. Well, whataya want from me?"

"Actually I kind of need help on choosing what to wear."

"Then you've definitely came to the right place! What are you guys planning to do? Movies, walk in the park, out to a restaurant?"

"Out to eat first, then a movie."

Alice already started rummaging through her drawers.

"Bella! I have just the right outfit for you."

She pulled out this short, black, silky looking dress.

"Alice, I'm going out to eat. Not going out to a strip club."

Alice rolled her eyes and said,

"You came to me so don't be complaining."

"Well, do you at least have something a little more like… a graphic tee and skinnys?"

"Oh lord! Bella, you are a pain in the ass!"

"Thank you!"

Alice pulled out these faded light blue skinnys from her drawer.

Then she started at her closet and stopped in her tracks.

"Alice you okay?"

She didn't answer. Did she hear me?

"Alice. Hello? Earth to Alice!"

"Bella… I can't let you go on that date."

"And why is that?"

"I just had a vision… Victoria will be there."

I was stunned at her response.

I mean, I know Edward told me she has visions but it just came at me like a raging bull rampaging to a matador with a red flag.

"Well, what is she going to be doing there?"

"I think she is going to try to ruin it."

At this point I was ready for anything.

"I see ghosts. So, I should be able to handle this myself right?"

"I don't know Bella."

Alice went to her closet and pulled out a paramore t-shirt.

Seemed pretty fashionable. I took the clothes and went to my room.

I shouldn't have been as scared as I was when I seen Edward. No surprise there.

"Edward!"

I leaped onto him and gave him a big kiss.

As soon as I pulled away he said,

" Whoa. I wasn't expecting all that but thanks."

"Well, you should leave. I'm going to start getting ready and you should too!"

I left the clothes Alice gave me on the bed and went to the bathroom.

I locked the door, got undressed, turned the shower on and got in.

When the scalding hot water touched my skin, it felt so good.

I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a bunch of it onto my hands.

I lathered it in my hair and rinsed it out. I did the same with the conditioner.

After that it smelled like strawberries and cream.

I pulled the lever down and the water shut off. I shivered just a little bit. I scanned the bathroom for a towel. Damnit! I forgot the towel!

"Edward!? Are you still there?"

No answer. Shit. I called his name one more time. Still no answer.

I guess I have to go out and get one. But, then the floor will get all wet. Will Esme mind? I don't think so. As long as I clean it up. Okay.

I pulled the shower curtains over and stepped out onto the rug.

I slowly opened the door and poked my head out. No one was there.

I tipped toed to the closet naked, and pulled out a towel.

I wrapped it around me quickly and turned around.

"My my. Might I say you absolutely drop dead gorgeous."

"Edward! I knew you were here! Ugh! Get out!"

I ran to my dresser, pulled out a pair of panties and a bra. Then quickly scurried over to the bathroom.

I dried myself up, got my bra on, inserted my tampon and put my underwear on. Periods are completely lame. When will menopause come?

I wrapped myself in the towel again and came out of the bathroom.

Of course Edward was still there. I just ignored him and pulled the towel off.

I heard a low moan come out from Edward's mouth. I pulled on the jeans and they fit perfectly.

"Your ass looks perfect in those jeans."

"Oh Edward. You are such a pervert."

I got my shirt on and pushed Edward out of my room.

"Go get ready!"

Okay. Geesh. You are _so _pushy."

As soon as Edward left I started at my hair.

What the hell am I going to do with this hair?

"Alice!"

I yelled out and in a flash she was there.

"Yes my lovely "sister"?"

"Want to do my hair?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sure why not? Sit down on your bed and I'll get the things."

She walked to my bathroom and came out with two brushes, moose, hairspray, gel, and a few hair ties.

"I'm going to do something simple."

She started at my hair. My head bobbed back and forth, left and right while she was doing it.

When she was done it looked wonderful. Beautiful curls I never realized I had.

"I love you Alice!"

"Oh you better!"

I gave her the biggest hug ever.

The time was already 6:00 and we were leaving in about 10-15 minutes.

I walked to Edwards room and he wasn't there.

"Boo!" I jumped and screamed,

"Edward!"

"Oh I just love when you say my name like that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't we be leaving."

Then I heard a little pip squeak voice.

"You aren't going anywhere without a little bling!"

"Oh, Alice!"

I got the jewelry on and down the stairs we went.

When we got down, everyone was waiting.

"Oh, it's not like we are going to prom!"

Everyone laughed. Then, out the door we went.

* * *

**Okay. So hope you guys liked this chapterr. When i originally made it two weeks ago it took me about 2 hours to write it . MIND you i had my best friend texting me every 5 seconds telling me to hurry the hell up. Lol . Maybe it wouldnt let me upload it becuz she was rushing my ass to finish it. WELL, back to the storyy . So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! Pleaseee ! Even if you dont like it. PLEASEE leave suggestions for the datee. But keep in your head that VICTORIA is going to show up on their date. Im not exatctly sure WHEN and WHY yet, but you will see when i post up chapter sixx (; -- ALSO ! Please check out the two BEST authors of this site, Venominmyblood AND Oriana de la Rose. they are really my FAVV authors.**

**P.S REVIEWW ! Lol . ;D**

**-Majestyy .**


	6. Hope To Come Crashing Down By: Spirits

So I woke up this morning to only find out that there was no school. Since i have nothing else to do in my free time, I wrote chapter 6! Yes, this one is the date. FINALLY. It took a whole chapter to get here but I think its worth reading. HOPE you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, their characters, or even the word TWILIGHT. And for those of you idiots who think Stephanie Meyer could possibly own that word, just go bang your head aganst the wall or something. To answer your question: NO Jasper isnt tied up to my bed... YET.**

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" Edward grinned.

"Put this blindfold on."

He handed me blindfold and I tightly secured it around my head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Edward said just to make sure I couldn't see.

"10?"

"Okay. Your good." He laughed.

We finally got there from what seemed like forever.

"We are here!"

"Can I take my blindfold off yet?"

"Go right ahead."

I took of the blindfold and I felt extremely confused.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are at Esme's restaurant. Its called, "La Buena Comida de Esme." Its Spanish for Good Food of Esme."

"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Let's get inside!"

We got out the car and into the restaurant.

"Ah! Mr. Edward. Follow me this way."

The young man led us to our table.

"And you must be Miss Bella."

"Yes sir."

"Well, here are the menus. Take a look and ill be back in a few minutes."

"Oka-."

I looked at the man and his eyes were bloodshot red. Then I looked to above him and there was Victoria.

"_Your not going to ruin my night!_" I whispered to myself.

"You okay Bella?"

"Uh, what? Yeah I'm fine! Couldn't be any better!" _Stupid! I can handle this. She's not going to ruin this._

I thought to myelf._ Shit! Doesn't he read minds? Wont he know what I'm talking about. I mean he obviously _IS_ reading my mind right now. _

I looked up at Edward and he was just smiling.

"Hey. You said you read minds right?" I whispered to him.

"Yes. I can read every ones' mind. Besides, you."

"What? You're telling me you _can't _read my mind?"

_Oh that's a relief! _

"Why can't you?"

"I really don't know Bella. I think it's because you have a power. You might not be a vampire, but you can see spirits. Maybe that's an effect to me. But one thing that's very strange is, Alice can see what going to happen to you. Jasper can control your feelings. But, I cant read your mind. It's so frustrating. Please, what are you thinking of?"

_Lie to him, Bella. LIE! _

"I'm thinking about you. Also about this wonderful date we are on. Regardless if you can hear my thoughts or not I still like you a lot. I hope you like-"

My sentence got cut off there.

Victoria. She's here.

_You can control this Bella. Get a grip on yourself. Pretend like she's not even there! _

"I hope you like me too." I said like i was confused.

"Yeah, Bella. I really do."

The young man came to us and asked me if I wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah, I'll have a… sprite?"

"Coming right up."

I presume he knows that the Cullens are vampires and don't eat because he looked at Edward and nodded his head.

As soon as the man left I looked at Edward.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah. He's a fellow vampire himself."

"Oh."

Suddenly everything was quiet. I couldn't hear one single word.

It was as if I was in a airplane and got bubbles in my ears.

I seen Edward's mouth moving but heard nothing coming out.

"Edward I can't hear you." He mouthed something again. I still couldn't understand.

He looked at me with a confused face. I know what it was. I knew WHO it was.

"Damn it Victoria! Leave me the hell alone!"

I screamed out loud and didn't know.

Edward looked at me and when he spoke I could hear him.

"Bella. Victoria's here? She's in our presence?"

I looked at him with big eyes. A crooked smile on my face.

"Yeah… I didn't want to tell you. I just want everything to be perfect. But fucking Victoria can't let me have ONE night in peace!"

I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Victoria. Show yourself. We need to talk."

Next thing I seen was her sitting next to Edward.

Once again, Edward has bloodshot eyes.

"Edward, please. Can I have a few minutes with her?"

"Sure."

As soon as Edward left I looked at Victoria.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"I'm protecting you. You don't know these Cullens as well as I do. They are dangerous. Leave before anything gets out of control. Remember, if you don't leave… your "brother/boyfriend" will be gone. Forever."

"I don't get it. Why are they dangerous? Why is Edward going to die?"

"They are only dangerous if they have you. Your life is in their hands. Unless they turn you into a vampire, you have no chance in surviving. If you stay, the Volturi will come. They will kill Edward. Possibly the whole family. But all I know for now, is Edward WILL die. By the Volturi. I don't know when, and I don't know how."

Then suddenly she was gone.

"Edward!"

He was there in a flash.

"We have to leave. NOW!"

"You haven't even eaten yet!"

"EDWARD. NOW. Trust me. We aren't safe here. I need to discuss some things with Carlisle. Maybe even with the whole family."

Then, we were out of "La Buena Comida de Esme" and into Edwards car.

* * *

**Like It? Love It? Hate It? Whatever! Just REVIEW It! - Reviews are very much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. To answer another of your questions: Im not going to tell you if Edward really is going to die. OR if Bella really is going to turn into a vampire. But what i CAN tell you, is prepare for another spirit BESIDES Victoria, to show up. Oh, but dont expect it to be like James or Laurant. I also can tell you THEY havent died ... YET. But, seriously. I dont think im planning on killing James or Laurant... anytime soon. **

**Revieww ;D**

**-Majesty (:**


End file.
